I Loved Her First
by SweetEnigma
Summary: The wedding Outtake for Behind Blue Eyes. Please read that before reading this.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my imagination and my OC. I make no money for this, though wouldn't that be amazing?**

**A/N: So, this is an outtake for Behind Blue Eyes. Thought ya'll would like it **

"I want to do this," Peter and Stiles said in unison as they looked at Derek.

"I think…she'll love it" He smiled a tiny, barely there smile and the other two high fived.

Peter and Stiles had been talking about doing something special for Widow's wedding day since the Sheriff wouldn't be there. It made both Stiles and Widow Cry when they thought about it, but they brushed it away.

It was a truly happy but bitter time for everyone. Bitter because of the losses they had just a few years earlier. When Widow tried talking about not wanting to have a wedding and just wanting to go to the courthouse, she was told in no uncertain terms to shove that idea up her ass because damn it, she was having a wedding. The biggest wedding in the history of weddings.

"Stiles, what do you think?" Widow spun around for her brother once she was in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful," He smiled at his sister, tears glistening in his eyes. He wasn't looking at his baby sister anymore, he was looking at a woman.

"What Bilinski said," Jackson chuckled from across the room.

Jackson kissed her cheek as he left the room to go harass Scott. He was one of the groomsmen.

A knock drew her attention, and she rushed over to her cousin and hugged him tight as she fought tears.

"Thank you for doing this, Der" She whispered into his jacket. "I love you," She pulled away and sniffed, trying not to ruin her makeup.

"What else would I do?" He smiled at her, sending Stiles a wink.

Widow asked Derek to be her man of honor, since the girls weren't there…it caused both cousins to tear up, though they'd both strangle you if you tried to bring that up.

"Can I come in?" Peter grinned from the doorway.

"Dad!" She cried, hugging him.

Widow had started to call Peter dad when she was about 12. Sheriff was Daddy but Peter was Dad. It had made both men smile.

"Hey little spider" He whispered, hugging her before smoothing out the wrinkles of his suit.

Widow smiled sweetly and brushed out imaginary wrinkles in her gown.

"Do I really look okay?"

"Yes" The three men all answered.

"Better get out there, you know with being best man and all" Stiles grinned before hugging his sister tight and kissing her cheek. "Dad would be proud," He whispered in her ear before leaving quickly.

She sniffed and shook her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time, admiring herself. Her dress was pure white, and was a princess gown with little rhinestone flowers all over the skirt. Her hair was pulled back with rhinestone covered combs and little flowers. Her makeup was soft, really bringing out her eyes. She wore strappy heels, bringing her to be exactly Derek's height.

"We need to get this going, I'll see you out there" Derek smiled and dashed out of the room.

She took a deep breathe through her nose and looked at Peter. "Ready dad?" She smiled at him.

He nodded as he took a deep breath and pulled something out of his jacket. "Um…"He cleared his throat. "This was your…mom's, she um, wore it at our wedding and I just thought…" He handed her the jewelry case and watched as Widow opened it and gasped, trailing her fingers over the locket. "She always said she wanted our child to have it"

"Thanks" She held it out to him and turned, allowing him to fasten it on her neck.

At the reception everyone was having a blast. Widow and Scott kept stealing sweet kisses, much to the awe of everyone.

Their first dance as a married couple had everyone smiling. You could see the love they had for each other just by how they reacted.

And then came the speeches.

"So, I've known Scott and Widow all my life, because duh, she's my sister and he's my best friend." Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly. "These two, they deserve the world and with each other, they have just that. Their love for each other, well…it matches my love for Batman"

Widow snorted during a sip of her Champaign, causing the drink to come out of her nose. "STILES!" She yelled in irritation, laughing as everyone else did.

"Sorry" He chuckled and sat down.

Derek stood and cleared his throat next. He looked down at his drink. "If ever two people were meant to be, it's Scott and Widow. They're…they're a couple that'll always be together, and you know that just by seeing how they are with each other. No one loves each other more than these two people" He looked at Scott. "You've become my brother, and I do love you. Please, just take care of her, okay?" He looked at Widow and smiled. "Try not to give him too hard of a time, okay?" And he sat down.

Widow blinked rapidly and threw her arms around her cousin as everyone applauded.

After the speeches, everyone started dancing again.

Just as it was time for the father daughter dance, Peter and Stiles stepped up on stage. "Before we do the father/daughter dance, we have a surprise for the bride" Stiles motioned for the band and when the notes started, Widow couldn't stop the tears.

"Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world" Stiles sang softly, smiling at his sister.

Peter grabbed another mic and smiled "I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl"

Widow was fully on crying now and when they finished the song, she launched herself at them and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you" She whispered.


End file.
